Friendship Goes Hard
''Friendship Goes Hard 'About' A hilarious and near-childish slant on the canon of MLP:FiM. A parody on the various episodes of G4 MLP:FiM. 'History' Friendship Goes Hard began planning as early as 2013. With other mlp parodies such as Friendship Is Witchcraft and Rainbow Dash Presents, Friendship Goes Hard was to be an even bigger, more obnoxious take on the episodes of mlp. The creator, Sine, thought up of ideas such as adding loud robotic noises to sync with various movements of the characters as a way to spoof off that My Little Pony is also tied in Transformers, both being owned by Hasbro. The voices that drastically differ from their original counterparts were added to completely throw off the viewer. Slapping on the most foulest of language, the script writing of the parody series relates to the actual quoted dialogue of the show while throwing in a few knots in the lines to throw off the viewer. Even the selection of the music was meant to slightly attempt to force some emotion into the parody, reminding the viewer that the show itself still will make you feel a certain way. Altogether, this parody was meant to be something to view while drinking, thus amplifying the entertainment value in something that would deem too childish to be viewed from an intellectual perspective. A small trailer was uploaded to Sine's first channel TheTornadochaser2012 in April of 2013. A couple months later, the very first parody episode was uploaded. However, soon as it was uploaded, it was taken down and the channel received a copyright strike from Hasbro. The copyright strikes back in 2013 were more rough for people uploading any kind of mlp content, so getting the episode on the internet, would be a challenge. The first episode was instead uploaded to a separate dailymotion account were it was able to be viewed. Several other episodes were made between 2013 and 2014 and were uploaded to dailymotion. However the series was rarely grabbing anyone's attention since it was not on Youtube. But then, a break in the system happened. By masking the video in black and white, the episodes of FGH were able to be uploaded back on to Youtube. Fear of receiving another copyright strike from Hasbro, the episodes were uploaded to a separate Youtube channel. The dailymotion channel that housed the same episodes were no longer needed and the channel was shut down. The 2nd Youtube channel housing all 7 FGH parody episodes managed to catch a small bit of attention in 2015. The parody series manage to produce a total of 12 episodes between 2015 and 2016. None of the episodes had received not one single copyright strike. It was safe to upload the episodes, open up the opportunity to touch up the story line, and edit the episodes better. The FGH episodes were later re-done and uploaded in now chronological order starting with the parody of the Sonic Rainboom episode. The episodes now reside in The Cosine Pitchshifterz 2nd channel, Cosine Pitchshifterz Loops And Effects. A playlist of all the current FGH episodes are also found on the main channel of The Cosine Pitchshifterz. Tokyo Magika Productions Tokyo Magika Productions is a name that Sine uses to label any type of content that he created. From The Cosine Pitchshifterz Project, to anything else. The label is usually always found on the bottom of the description of every video on his main channel. Friendship Goes Hard is a big project of Tokyo Magika Productions as well. The logo is just a bunch of glowing random Japanese Kanji that flashes in during the intro of every one of Sine's videos, including FGH. ---- 'Plot' 'Episode 1 : The Young Fuckers Competition ' The series starts with all the characters of the mane 6 at the Sonic Rainboom episode. Rainbow Dash is paranoid about joining the "Young Fuckers 18+" competition where the selected winner will spend an entire night with The Wonderbolts, a high profile celebrity flying brigade. All boundaries would be off and the winner would enjoy their time with the Wonderbolts in anyway they want to. Rainbow thinks she will fail, but her friends convince her otherwise, with the exception of Fluttershy. After Twilight decides to have sex with Rarity, Rarity sprouts temporary butterfly wings. Rarity decides to enter the competiton at last minute, later amplifying Rainbow's fears of failing and becoming banished to the Everfree Forest. Near the end of the competition, Rarity gets ahead of herself and her wings evaporate into thin air, causing her to free fall to her assumed death. The Wonderbolts, who were spectating the competition, attempt to save her, but Rarity's flailing hooves knock each Wonderbolt out in one hit. Rainbow Dash sees this and flies down to catch up and save her and the Wonderbolts. She creates a downward force so great, she manages to break the Visible Spectrum, becoming faster than the speed of light. As a result, Rainbow creates a Sonic Rainboom. She manages to save Rarity and the Wonderbolts seconds before death. Rainbow Dash is announced the winner of the competition and spends the rest of the day with the Wonderbolts. 'Episode 2 : The 2nd Purge ' The town of Ponyville succumbs to a series of weird events. The mane 6 are summoned to Canterlot to be briefed by Daymare Sun on the ongoing situation. They soon learn that Discord has broken free and is starting the 2nd Purge. With Equestria at stake and possibly the entire world, the mane 6 set out to find the elements of harmony and use them to defeat Discord. Upon searching for the amulets in the Canterlot grass labyrinth, Discord lures each and every one of the mane 6 to become the opposites of their personality. Twilight is left in confusion and awe as her friends become corrupted. 'Episode 3 : For Equestria ' Twilight finds out that the elements of harmony were in her house the entire time. She forces her friends to use them, attempting to stop Discord. The elements do not work because all of Twilight's friends are visibly corrupted to the point where the elements are no longer in sync. After a bickering fight, Twilight loses all of her friends, turning into literal depression. As she packs up, Spike, her dragon assistant, began vomiting copius amounts of letters sent by Daymare Sun. Twilight reads them and realizes her friends' love are the way to revive the elements. Twilight sets out to un-fuck each of her friends to restore their spirit. After all the mane 6 are spiritually restored back to normal, they use the elements to do away with Discord, turning him back to stone. 'Episode 4 : The End Of The Purge ' Princess Luna returns to Equestria to celebrate the tradition of Nightmare Night. It is hinted that Princess Luna was responsible for the 1st purge. 1,000 years ago, Princess Luna had become so enraged of the subjects literally worshipping the ass of her elder sister, Daymare Sun, Luna had turned into Nightmare Moon. With that, she commenced the wildly known crisis, the 1st purge. Nightmare Moon completely eclipsed the Sun with her moon, bringing the Earth into totality of darkness. With her dark powers, ponies around Ponyville and Canterlot were subject to her assault. Plundervines were used to her will to sexually torture and violate anyone unfortunate enough to be in her path. Daymare Sun had to use the elements of harmony to banish her corrupted sister to the very moon she controlled, locking her up for 1,000 years. Princess Luna, now reformed, seeks the help of Twilight Sparkle to win over the townsfolk once more and to celebrate the holiday. However this fails repeatedly as Luna resorts to make multiple attempts to commit coitus with the ponies as per ancient tradition. After a number of accidents, Princess Luna gives up and cancels the holiday. Twilight finds out that Pinkie Pie is the one responsible for amplifying everyone's fear of Princess Luna as Nightmare Moon. Twilight puts a stop to this, thus calming down the townsfolk. The holiday of Nightmare Night is once again brought back to life. This time, with candy and scares, and not pure adultery. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHIFhDUu5QE '''Episode 5 : The Super Senpai Competition'] Rainbow Dash and Applejack compete against each other to see who is simply better at athletics. After Rainbow Dash cheats through half of trials, Applejack challenges Rainbow race at the Running of The Leaves race, however, her wings need to be tied behind her back, as unintentionally requested by Rainbow herself. The determined winner will reign supreme of the trials of the Super Senpai Competition. After tricking each other throughout the entire race, Rainbow and Applejack finish dead last. Twilight wins 1st place, playing the tortoise technique the whole way. Daymare Sun orders both Rainbow Dash and Applejack to run through the tress all over again since half of them weren't even cleared to begin with. Rainbow and Applejack willingly do so, still racing each other in the end. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=919wHg8zUnU Episode 6 : The 3rd Purge ] Twilight finds out that not only are her friends going to help out with a royal wedding, but finds out that her own brother, Shinning "Big Bubba Bitch Friend Forever" Armor, is getting married. Seething in anger, Twilight seeks his brother to find out who and why is he getting married. She then finds out that he is marrying her former foal sitter, Princess Mi'Amore "Time-Nox Timore" Cadenza. Princess Cadence has the exact some voice and accent that of Twilight Sparkle. When Twilight Sparkle was young, she had a more feminine voice up until spending time with Princess Cadence. Twilight had since adopted her voice accent since then. Shinning armor on the other hand was born with an extremely high voice and has not changed, even with him being a full grown unicorn stallion. Twilight notices that Cadence is a bit, "off" , than what she experienced with back when she was a foal. None of Twilight's friends notice this except her. After checking on her brother, she witnesses Cadence hypnotizing Shining Armor. Twilight's comes to the conclusion that Cadence has developed a kinky hypnotizing fetish and hurries to tell her friends to spread gossip. After a quarrel during the wedding rehearsal, Twilight is left alone to lament on her actions to try and sabotage the engagement. Princess Cadence comes to her side and comforts her. Upon looking into her eyes, Twilight notices something extremely, "off" ,about Cadence. Before she could react, "Cadence" sends Twilight to the Canterlot Crystal caves as a prisoner. Twilight yells for her honorary "sister" as Cadence walks away with a evil smirk. Episode 7 : The 3rd Purge Pt. 2 ' Twilight finds out that her own sister in law, Princess Cadence, is going to pick up where Nightmare Moon left off and revive The Purge, thus committing the 3rd Purge. In a fit of rage, Twilight zaps at the crystals, revealing a more beaten-up Cadence. Seething in rage, Twilight charges at the alicorn, but this "Cadence" reveals to be the true Princess Cadence and that the other is described as a "7 foot mosquito bug" impersonating her. They managed to interrupt the wedding and call out the impostor Cadence. The impostor transforms into a changeling, revealing to be the changeling queen, Queen Chrysalis. After defeating Daymare Sun in one single blow, her army of changelings is able to break the protection shield that Shining Armor had created to protect Canterlot this entire time. The 3rd Purge begins, and all the changelings begin attacking and feeding off the love of the townsfolk via luring them by impersonating as their mares or stallions of interest. Twilight manages to sneak past Queen Chrysalis and free Cadence. Cadence uses her love to wake Shinning armor. They conjure the Element Of Love and emit a Love EMP, sending every changeling, including the queen, back to the Badlands. The marriage goes on without a hitch and everyone celebrates during the wedding after-party. 'Episode 8 : The 4th Purge Twilight is once again summoned. This time, to the Crystal Empire to visit the newlyweds. For some reason, the ancient Crystal Empire and it's people, re-emerged from the depths of the Frozen North. Fearing the former ruler, King Sombra, returning, Princess Cadence uses her own protection shield to protect the empire until they can find the Crystal heart. The Crystal heart was used to keep the empire alive and warm, fueling solely off of the love from the citizens. The fears are confirmed when King Sombra emerges alive and high off revenge to take over his empire. It is realized that King Sombra had reigned his own purge. Daymare Sun explains that King Sombra might try to commit the purge once again, therefore creating the 4th Purge. King Sombra's is by far the most brutal purge of the parody series, where his would consist of ponies being enslaved and impaled anally by crystal shaped dildos if they broke the law. Fear of Daymare's punishment should she fail her task, Twilight and the mane 6 commute with the crystal ponies, lifting their spirits.However, upon receiving some Intel, Rainbow Dash alerts Twilight that the real Crystal heart is somewhere in the castle. Fearing that the citizens would discover that the make-shift crystal heart was fake, the mane 6 hide the copy from view. As Twilight ponders to try and find out what and where exactly is the Crystal Heart, Cadence, burnt out from the 24/7 spell, faints. The entire protection shield dies out, opening the front door to King Sombra who had been waiting outside the empire the entire time. Episode 9 : Princess Mi'Amore Time-Nox Timore Princess Cadence wakes back up in time to re-ignite her spell, circumcising King Sombra's horn as he tries to barge in the empire grounds. Twilight has to now find the Crystal heart and use it to deflect the elements outside, including King Sombra's purge. Upon using Daymare Sun's advice, Twilight uses dark magic to reveal a hidden cave. Fed up with the trick door, Twilight once again uses dark magic to open it. She runs in, only to find herself back at Canterlot Castle, being greeted by a cold-shoulder Daymare Sun. Spike runs down the cave to shake Twilight out of her hallucination. She finds out that the door reveals your worst fears once the dark magic fests inside your psychological capacity. Twilight uses a different spell to open the door, revealing a stair way that leads to the top of the Crystal empire tower. Twilight finds the crystal heart at the top of the tower. However, as she steps on the platform, the floor triggers, alerting Sombra. Sombra uses his magic to trap Twilight. Spike grabs the crystal heart and heads down to the ground as the shield finally fails once again. King Sombra begins his purge and bulldozes through the streets to catch Spike. Spike trips and free falls, losing the heart as well. At last minute, Shinning Armor decides to literally throw his wife at the heart, propelling her forward to catch Spike and wield the Crystal heart before Sombra could reach it. Cadence and the citizens power the heart, emitting the Element of Love. King Sombra is killed in the EMP blast as the empire restores back to normal. As Twilight and her friends go home, Daymare Sun notifies to Luna that she is almost ready to take her own place, and that she is, "perfect" . Episode 10 : Re-Virgin'd ''' Twilight begins to panic as she has missed a date to report to Daymare Sun on what she, "learned about the hardness of friendship/fuck-ship" . She decides that she needs to find one of her friends to commit coitus with, or she will be re-virgin'd; The process of turning back into a virgin. Twilight frantically seeks out her friends to see if they had any problems, in which Twilight would solve by having sex with them. All of them decline, causing Twilight's paranoia and her mental state to deteriorate. She even went to such lengths as to ask the CMC to document her as she fucks her friends so she can send it to Daymare as proof. As a desperate attempt, she decides to spellbind the smartypants doll, in which anyone who sees the object will want to find the nearest pony to have sex with. This turns out of control as everyone fight for just the doll itself. As the day turns to night, Daymare Sun appears. She diffuses the spell to change everyone back to normal. Angered, Daymare orders Twilight to meet her at the library, where it is assumed she will be re-virgin'd. Her friends come just in time to convince Daymare otherwise. She let's Twilight off with a warning and a compromise; Each of the mane 6 will have to visit her in Canterlot once a week for a session on learning, "the hardness of friendship" . '''Episode 11 : Sparks Will Fly Rainbow Dash is accepted into the Wonderbolts training academy. There she meets Lightning Dust, a rouge recruit who pushes herself a bit more than Rainbow. She is quickly made lead-pony with Rainbow being the second in command. Later in the training program, Light comes up with an idea to clear the clouds faster in record time. Not wanting to be outdone, Rainbow Dash agrees. They create a tornado as the Def con 2. The Def con 1. is a Sonic Rainboom , destroying the clouds in an instant. However, Light and Rainbow lose control of the storm and spin out. The tornado begins to go off on it's own path. At that same time, Twilight and her friends come to visit Rainbow, but intercept the tornado instead. Their hot air balloon rips apart, sending all of them in a free fall. Rainbow sees this and hurries out to save them. She condenses a bundle of clouds dense enough to support solid objects sending them back up in the air to be rescued by the other recruits. It is also theorized that Twilight may have quickly conducted the same spell she used in the 1st episode in order to land on the cloud. After a quarrel, Rainbow Dash realizes that becoming the best and winning personal status with Spitfire does not equal the cost of her friends' lives. She quits and prepares to leave, only for Spitfire herself to stop her. Spitfire is motivated by Rainbow's declaration and makes her the lead-pony. Lightning dust is removed from her status and sent away, assuming to be kicked out of the academy. Rainbow joins her recruits and continues her path to become a Wonderbolt. Episode 12 : Host Ms. Harshwhinny TBA Photos And Character Info Applejack : A farm pony with a thick foreign accent who runs the Sweet Apple acres business. Her English gets a bit better as the episodes go on. Twilight Sparkle : A foul-mouth and very intelligent unicorn who is sent to Ponyville to learn about the hardness of Friendship. She has a raspy voice and sometimes belittles her friends for her own amusement. She would do anything to support said friends regardless. As a foal, Twilight used to have a more softer, feminine voice up until meeting her foal sitter, Princess Mi'Amore Time-nox Timore Cadenza. Cadence has always had a raspy voice for years. Thus Twilight adopted Cadence's accent as her own. Fluttershy : A Pegasus who has little to no changes from the actual show. Though she does tend to have a sailor's mouth in certain episodes. Rainbow Dash : A Pegasus who has a serious case of narcissism. She has the most roughed voice out of all of the characters. She is the fastest, accelerating Pegasus in the world. In episode one she proves this, by flying so fast, she breaks the Visible Spectrum, traveling faster than the speed of light. Rainbow also tends to foul mouth her friends every once in a while. Rarity : A seamstress unicorn who carries herself in an elegant way. However, she tends to over react at almost any moment. She also makes attempts to infatuate herself with Twilight on occasions. Pinkie Pie : A earth pony who defies physics and logic. She can do anything from appearing in certain areas deemed too small to fit a pony, to moving mountains with her own voice. She also runs a bakery shop in Ponyville. Stay Cover Art.png|Around the time this remix was made in 2015, work for parodying the Season 3 premiere was already being planned, hence why the colors are teal and pink, representing Shining Armor and Cadence. Cp FGH 2.png|Thumbnail that was used for most of the FGH episodes. WIP FGH.jpg|A early snapshot for when one of the "Black And White" FGH episodes were done to avoid copyright back in 2014-2015. CP Raw Wallpaper.png|Glimpses of this is seen nearly in every intro of the episodes in one way or another. It's to show that "Tokyo Magika Productions", is part of nearly every thing that Sine does. Category:Browse __NEWSECTIONLINK__